Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161028003945/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161028010716
I think Jack Frost and Periwinkle would make a good couple, now that I think about it. (Anna and Jack Frost would too, of course) I know many people who severely want Jack Frost to be in the sequel of "Frozen" so he and Elsa can be a couple. I'm not even sure if Disney will even make a sequel any time soon. I only think Jack Frost and Elsa being a couple would a bad idea because it would take the viewer's attention away from Anna, (as if the ship doesn't do that already), and it's not like Disney is going to recreate a character from a competitor studio's film that didn't do too well in the box office anyway. In fact, Disney even has a Jack Frost of their own in "The Santa Clause 3", and that film did horrible in the box office. I think Jelsa fans should just be content with fan art of Jack Frost and Elsa because I really don't think Disney will have her be with a legendary character. Anna is more important than any legendary character and any man Elsa would be with. It would probably even make Elsa a little less special because he can do the exact same things as she can. It might make a romantic short film, but I wouldn't want Anna to be completely overshadowed by those two. It might even turn into another Fantasia movie with all of the ice magic Jack Frost and Elsa would be performing. What kind of follow up to "Frozen" story would those two even tell? "Ice magic is pretty"? Some fans even want Disney and DreamWorks to work together to have Jack Frost be in the sequel, sort of like what the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" did where Warner Bros. and Disney came together and combined their characters and had them interacting with each other in one movie. Then the concept of "Frozen" being about a sisterly relationship would be COMPLETELY thrown away, and it would just drift back to a typical Disney Princess movie where you can't have a happily ever after without a man. I do love those endings, but "Frozen" NOT having that message is what makes the movie unique. Not to mention, Anna and Elsa are great together. They even stay by each other's side at the Disney parks! I'm amazed at how some people are actually bitter and mad at the fact that Elsa didn't get a man. I even discovered an essay written by an Elsa fangirl about how Elsa is incomplete without a man. She, of course, hates all things that relate to Anna, refers to Anna as "Elsa's sister" (if she does say "Anna" she sort of seems angry about it), blames Anna for everything (never acknowledges anything Anna does right), and is a Kristelsa shipper, a Jelsa shipper, and a Helsa shipper all at the same time. I will admit, I do love the idea of Jack Frost and Elsa being a couple, but I wouldn't want them to pair up in a sequel to "Frozen", or anything. I love the fan art of Jack Frost and Elsa together, but I just would not want it to be anything other than a fan art thing.